


独步人第五十七章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 4





	独步人第五十七章部分

应臣把兵符塞到枕头底下，然后直起身子亲他，“行了，兵符这么重要的东西不能乱扔。”

宁无阴不理他，按着自己的想法，开始亲人、摸人。

他跨坐到应臣身上，他身上又痒又热，他紧紧按着应臣的脑袋就亲舔了进去。

火热的舌头狠狠地舔过应臣口腔的每一处，淫靡不堪。

应臣含着宁无阴的舌头，呜咽着，喉结滚动。他很喜欢和宁无阴接吻，宁无阴的唇很软很嫩，舌头也很灵活，粗鲁又有技巧地让他口水泛滥，不堪一击。

两根软嫩的舌头相缠摩擦的感觉，有时候比直接的性交还能带来能够的快感。

宁无阴吻得凶狠，对着应臣的唇瓣和舌头，又舔又啜，彼此滑腻的口水潺潺流进对方的口中，舒服快活。

过了一会儿，应臣终是觉得脖子酸痛，他的手从宁无阴的背部，慢慢滑向宁无阴的性器，他握着那性器，开始套弄，然后将自己的舌头从宁无阴从嘴里抽回。

“先别亲了，要喘不过气了。”

宁无阴笑了起来，他伸出舌头舔应臣那因为被摩擦得太厉害而红艳艳的唇，他笑着道：“把你亲死了才好。”

套弄了几下之后，应臣明显地感觉得到手中的性器在变大、变硬、变热，剧烈而真挚。

就在应臣准备俯身给宁无阴口交时，宁无阴拦住他，“再亲一会儿，想死你了。”

宁无阴抓着他的肩膀，从侧脸开始舔，留下黏腻的水渍，辗转着覆在了应臣的唇上。

应臣贴着宁无阴的唇瓣，含糊不清地说道：“别那么用力，嘴都要肿了。”

“知道了......”

宁无阴捏着应臣的下巴，让他把舌头伸出来，他温柔地含着那根诱人的舌头吮，然后模仿口交的样子，小幅度地吞吐应臣的舌头。

给应臣带来恰到好处的快感。

“舒服吗？”他问。

应臣舔着他的舌头，一圈一圈地吸，过了一会儿才回话，“太色了。”

宁无阴打了一下他，“不色一点，你能舒服吗？”

宁无阴开始舔应臣的喉结，继续往下滑，温润的舌头覆盖在应臣胸前的肉粒，反复碾压，又纳入口中舔吸。

宁无阴往后退了一下，一手握着自己的性器，一手握着应臣的，他将两根硬物放在一起摩擦，甚至恶劣地把两根性器湿润红艳的顶部相接着摩擦。

他问应臣，“我的是不是比你的大一点？”

“明明一样的。”

宁无阴低头舔了一下应臣的硬物，“真的，我的比你的长一点点。刚才我都认真比过了。”

应臣把宁无阴的头使劲往下按，“帮帮我，难受死了。”

宁无阴吞得很深，整个脸都埋进应臣的胯间，舌尖重重描绘着那性器上面盘踞着的青筋，他将性器吐出来，然后小口小口地舔着下方的精囊。

过了一会儿，他又开始咬应臣大腿内侧的软肉，嫌弃道：“一大股柚子叶的味道。”

应臣笑了出来，确实从两人纠缠到现在，整个床上都是柚子叶的味道。

“谁让你放那么多的。”应臣说道。

宁无阴笑得放荡，笑得满目含情，“一咬你，就感觉在吃草一样。”

说完，他又开始跪趴着含住应臣的性器。

他喜欢主导应臣的一切，不管是在生活上，还是在床事上，他总是想要掌控着应臣的所有喜怒哀乐，把控着应臣的欲望。

他想要让应臣体验到最强烈的性快感，即使喉头酸涩，他还是毫不犹豫地给应臣做深喉。

应臣看着宁无阴呛出泪水的眼睛，他去抓起宁无阴的头发，“不难受吗？”

“什么？”

“嘴巴会不会难受？”

宁无阴含糊着说道：“心疼我你就早点射。”

在宁无阴的吞吐之下，应臣有些哆嗦，他像是飘荡在欲望海洋中的一个濒死之人，而宁无阴是他唯一的救命稻草。

他一直都知道欲望的宣泄是正常的，可是每每和宁无阴在床上纠缠时，他又开始怀疑自己为何会荒淫到这个地步。

只要是宁无阴开始舔他亲他，他就没了理智，脑海中只剩下宁无阴赤裸的肉体，只剩下宁无阴硕大的性器，只剩下宁无阴甜腻的舌头。

在这种快感的间隙中，他有时会强拉着理智，在宁无阴身下承欢之时，他开始胡思乱想，他想这样会不会对不起应家的列祖列宗？会不会对不起他的父亲母亲。

可是看着宁无阴如画的眉目时，他这些愧疚又会被碾成碎末。

他自欺欺人地告诉自己，这是宁无阴勾引他的，没有人能拒绝得了宁无阴的诱惑。

就在应臣目光空洞地遐想之时，一根冒着热气的性器措不及防地打在他的脸上。

宁无阴捏住他的下巴，把自己性器戳到应臣嘴里，“想什么呢？是不是在想张依南？你个没良心的，老子辛辛苦苦趴着给你舔，你就想着女人呢？”

应臣咬了一下宁无阴的性器。

宁无阴痛得大叫，“你要谋杀亲夫啊！”

应臣坐正了给宁无阴好好舔，他坐在床上，宁无阴则是半跪着。他俯视着应臣，温柔地撩拨着应臣的头发，有时候情动不可抑时，就使劲把应臣的脑袋往自己的胯间按。

等到应臣被呛到了，挣扎着呜咽时，他又低下头温柔地舔应臣的唇。

他将应臣抱起来，在他腰下垫了个枕头，开始给应臣扩张，舌头舔弄着应臣的臀肉，骚气又色情。

应臣呼吸很重，他用脚勾着宁无阴的背，“可以了，进来吧。”

宁无阴还是不紧不慢，一直能完全扩张好了才进去，一进去半个头，他便觉得要了命了。

里面的紧致，温暖，给他带来莫大的快感。

他摸着应臣的脸，“怎么样？疼吗？”

应臣偏头舔他的脖子，“不疼，动吧。”

宁无阴总是这样，即使下身在交合着，他也要死死抱着应臣，将二人的肌肤尽可能地贴合，他喜欢极了这种和应臣肌肤想磨合的感觉。

下身的快感太剧烈了，应臣开始发热，额上全是细密的汗，他推着宁无阴，“你起开一点，太热了。”

宁无阴不管不顾，下身继续剧烈地抽插，他还是死死压着应臣，抱着他。两人的紧实的胸膛贴合着，他的吻又重又凶，黏腻地铺满应臣的脸。

应臣躲闪着，这让他想起了猫给自己的孩子洗脸时，也是这样舔满对方的脸。

他双腿夹着宁无阴的腰，伸手去抓着宁无阴的臀，呼吸粗重，“换个姿势，你要把我给压死了。”

宁无阴就着相连的姿势，抱着他转过来，让应臣在上面。

应臣手撑着宁无阴的腹肌，想着直起身子的，结果又被宁无阴拉下去。

他将应臣圈在怀里，下身挺动，自下而上地干着。

“太热了，你松开一点。”应臣咬了一下宁无阴的胸口。

“不要，干嘛不让我抱，你就想让张依南抱是不是？”

“太热了嘛，全是汗。”

宁无阴使劲把应臣的臀往下按，猛烈地往里撞了一下，“我怎么不觉得热？你就是故意不让我抱是不是？”

应臣只好去亲他，伸出舌头让宁无阴吮，宁无阴才稍稍放开他一点。

两人四肢相缠，翻滚着做爱，快感一波又一波地席卷着二人，他们沉沦着彼此的身体。

爱情和欲望交杂在一起的感觉是最快活的，一次又一次地交合纠缠，让应臣开始眼里显着白光，像是看不见东西了一样。

他快要到高潮了，前列腺的摩擦让他哆嗦着，他咬住宁无阴的肩膀，“再快一点......”

宁无阴知道应臣快射了，他搂着他的腰，挺到最深，对着那一处敏感点研磨。往后退了一些，又用力地撞击。

他知道该怎么让应臣快活，知道该怎么让应臣舒服。

在彼此的哼叫声中，应臣颤抖着射了出来，他全身是汗。

此时，宁无阴还没有射，他却抽了出来，俯下身含住应臣刚刚泄过的性器，舌尖绕着顶部吸，他知道这样可以让应臣产生更大的快感。

被宁无阴这么一舔吸，应臣猛地供起腰，他紧紧抓着宁无阴的头发，发出破碎的呻吟声。

等口中之物彻底软下来之后，宁无阴才重新进入应臣的后穴，使劲抽插几下，射了出来。

他低头将应臣胯间的精液舔舐干净，才上来亲应臣。

“舒服吗？爱死你了。”

他用手一下一下地给应臣擦汗，看着应臣被快感冲击之后呆呆的样子，欣喜得不行。

他拿了个枕头靠在床头，然后捞起应臣，将他抱在怀里，对着应臣的耳朵吹气，“宝贝儿，爽不爽？”

应臣往宁无阴的怀里蹭了一下，“我爱你。”

宁无阴扬起唇角温柔地把玩应臣的性器，“操爽了才说，平日里你怎么不说？”

“平日里你不是打我就是骂我，我怎么说？”

宁无阴把自己臭毛病全都嫁祸到应臣身上，“你怎么这么记仇，斤斤计较，人品太差了你。”

“你还好意思说我斤斤计较？”

宁无阴一寸一寸地吻着应臣的肩膀，“爱死了，我们一辈子在一起好不好？我不能没有你。”

“好。”

亲着，两人又开始缠在一起。

宁无阴力气很大，他直接抱起应臣走下床，两人在冰凉的地板上做，他道：“你不是嫌热吗？这下舒服了没？”

“你就闹吧，明天肯定得受寒。”

宁无阴笑得很贱，“不怕。腿再张开点儿。爱你。”

两人不知道做了多少次，床上、地上反复地纠缠翻滚，直到双方都射不出什么东西了才昏睡过去。

半夜，应臣难受地醒来，发现两人竟然睡在地上，宁无阴的手还抓着自己疲软的性器。

他拍了一下宁无阴的脸，“醒一醒，到床上睡。”

宁无阴抱着他，双腿缠了上去，“别烦我，困死了。”

应臣推开他，“那你自己在这里睡吧，我去床上。”

宁无阴猛地睁开眼睛，但似乎还在梦中，他哭着喊道：“阿臣，你别不要我，不要离开我。”

应臣赶紧抱住他，“好了好了，我不离开我，乖一点儿，我们去床上睡。”

折腾了一会儿，总算是把宁无阴带上床了。

两人赤裸着，也懒得去清理身子了，直接抱着睡去。


End file.
